TDI/Episode 7
''Last One Standing ''is the seventh episode of Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on December 13, 2017. Episode Restaurant - Morning Both teams are having breakfast. Taka is depressed and the others are trying to cheer him on. Sonia: 'Come on Taka! Chihiro wouldn't want you to be sad! '''Mondo: '''Yeah bro! You can do this, we must win for him! '''Kanon: '...it's not like he died.... Kaede takes Taka's hands and smiles. 'Kaede: '''Even though we aren't in the same team, we're all friends here! So come on, cheer up and remember that Chihiro is watching you and doesn't want you to be depressed! '''Angie: '''Atua prays for your soul to reach happiness! '''Junko: '''Honey, I don't want you to see a depressed look on your pretty face, 'kay? ''Taka sniffs and smiles. '''Taka: '''Thanks guys, you're the best. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kanon: 'Seems like I have to change my approach, if Taka keeps on being depressed again... well, Chihiro, if you're watching this, seems like your friend will come back soon! ''(winks) ---------- 'Tenko: '''Kaede had asked me to try some Neo Aikido moves... uungh, I obviously accepted so that her physical strength improves! ''Tenko gets closer to the camera. 'Tenko: '''Himiko, are you watching?! How are you?! Is everything okay?! ------''Lunch Lady Belinda steps out the kitchen. 'Junko: '''Umm, where are you going?? '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Umm, picking up food because we have ran out of it?? I must be quick because it's almost starting to rain. '''Ibuki: '''What if this time there is no challenge cuz of the rain? '''Tsumugi: '''Doubt it. You guys competed in that cooking challenge and I'm quite sure Cathy would think about something. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Damn right, Tsumugi. This time there will be a quite particular challenge because of the weather, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. Follow me! ''They leave the restaurant and head to a big tent, as if it was staged as the outside of a circus. Big Tent - Inside There was a big square with a red eye on the center and various pods on the sides. Alex Drake and Cameron Van Buren are admiring the giant thing. 'Alex: '''Lemme fooking guess, thees was desahgned bahy Moina Vandherwaahl huh? '''Cameron: '''Why are you even talking, you basic '''Cathy Munsch: '''Shut up, it's time for the challenge to start. Now each one of you will lay down on these pods and wait for the virtualization process. You will then appear into a suspended lobby in the sky and wait for the game to start. '''Claire: '''Reminds me of when we started the Hunger Games. '''Crim: '''I know right, it was such an iconic moment. '''Miu: '''Kinda ironic that this challenge was designed for programmers but Chihiro is not here ''(smirks at Mondo) 'Mondo: '''Shut up. '''Tenko: '''I'm sorry Mondo, for what you've been going through.. '''Kanon: '''OH MY FUCKING GOD HE DID NOT DIE '''Kokichi: '''Feminazi talked to a male!!!! Is this the end of the world?? '''Tenko: '''Shut up, you degenerate! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Jesus, get ahold of yourself '''Rantaro: '''Why there are 20 pods if we're only 18? '''Cathy Munsch: '''That's because Alex and Cameron will compete with you, Alex as a Killer Bass and Cameron as a Screaming Gopher. ''Everyone is shooketh. Alex screams from excitement. 'Alex: '''DOES THEES MEEN DAT I CAN WEEN 1 MILLION DOLLHARS NAWH??? '''Cathy Munsch: '''No, you'll be a special participant to test this thing and also because you don't do as much as I want you to do. '''Cameron: '''What the fuck, that's not even a motive. '''Cathy Munsch: '''LET THE ROBLOX COMPILATIONS GAME BEGIN! ''Each participant places themselves in the pod and wait for their virtualization. As the game begins, they all find themselves inside the game. Suspended Lobby '' ''The first game they reached was a big suspended lobby, they're on the lowest floor and follow the stairs that lead to another floor, where the sea and an Island are visible. 'Miu: '''This is fucking amazing! '''Tsumugi: '''The power of an advanced virtual world! '''Tom: '''This was basically our experience in a nutshell '''Alex Drake: '''YASS THANKS ROBLUX FOH DIS ''Cameron and Junko look at each other and smirk, preparing for the upcoming challenge. A big blue display appears and Cathy talks through it 'Cathy Munsch: '''The first challenge is "Natural Disaster Survival". 3 matches will be played on the island you see over there. The team with more survivors will gain 1 point, if Alex or Cameron survive for their team, they will gain 1 point by default for their team. And now, prepare yourselves for the first map..... SCHOOL HEIGHTS! ''The lobby morphes into a big school on the Island. 'Kaede: '''Is this virtual Hope's Peak Academy?? '''Leon: '''Holy shit, look at that! ''Leon points at the sky. The lobby they left minutes ago was visible from there. 'Gundham: '''It's as if the God of Hell was watching over us '''Sonia: '''Hey, wanna go explore the school together? ''Gundham blushes and accepts. Tom and Rantaro leave too and the others spread inside and outside. Kokichi and Tenko fight but they both fall off the edge of the Island and disappear. '''Kanon: ''(rolls eyes) Losers ''School Heights Ibuki is on the second floor and she can look down at the entrance hall. '' '''Ibuki: '''Oh my my! What are Cameron and Junko up to, mmmh? '''Leon: '''Whaddya mean? ''Ibuki points at the two girls talking but she falls off the railing and ends up on top of one of the lockers, disappearing. Kanon: 'Oh fuck, I tried to save her... well, too bad '''Leon: '''Kanon, what the hell '''Alex Drake: '''Hohnestly sayehm '''Tsumugi: '''Sorry to butt in with my plain appearance... '''Tom: '''Honey what? '''Tsumugi: '...but I was checking one of the classrooms and looked at the window, the water level was rising! '''Mondo: '''YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?! '''Angie: ''(laughs) Atua's Divine Punishment for the Screaming Gophers who evicted Chihiro! ''Suddenly, Cathy's voice rumbles across the whole school, without any speakers. Cathy Munsch: 'The first disaster you have to survive is "Flood"! Be careful and reach high places! ''Everyone is panicking. Downstairs, Cameron and Junko are running away but trip and are killed by the flood. '' '''Tom: '''Junko... robbed icon ''The remaining people try to escape from one of the windows in the classrooms and find a way to go to the rooftop. 'Claire: '''It's no use, the water is too close! '''Miu: '''YALL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO DROWN IN A VIRTUAL WORLD! ''But it's too late, water flows through the window and everyone is killed, losing the challenge. Suspended Lobby '' ''Cathy is pissed off, her voice still rumbling. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Fine bitches, let's change the game a bit. The next match is the last one and whoever survives gains a point for their team. '''Cameron: '''This game can die, I shouldn't even be here '''Alex: '''Shaddap, can't wait to destroy ya '''Rantaro: '''The next disaster would have to be the same, right? ''They all get teleported to the island again. Farm Island This time being a farm with a beach and a big tower next to the small building. '' '''Miu: '''MOVE AWAY BITCHES, I'M GOING UP. '''Kokichi: '''Ew you still being alive '''Tenko: '''Can you stop?! ''Miu runs towards the tower and Tenko chases Kokichi but they both fall while trying to climb the stairs. '' '''Kaede: '''Can't they just stop fighting...? '''Crim: '''If we can fucking lose, one of them better be evicted. ''Everyone climb the stairs and run up to the tower, except for Claire, Kaede and Taka. 'Leon: '''Guys, do you want to die by the flood? '''Kaede: '''But it wouldn't make sense for the disaster to be the same as the first one. '''Claire: '''We'll check around here '''Taka: '''Agree with them, it could be something like earthquake or a lightnings storm. '''Leon: '''k bye ''He disappears too. The three guys explore the farm when Cathy's voice is back. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Beware of "Earthquake"! Don't stand in high places and try to avoid falling objects! ''Everyone runs away, all the poor people who were on tower die by the falling of it. Claire is later killed by the falling farm but Kaede and Taka manage to survive, gaining one point each for their teams. Prison '' ''The map shifted to another different game. Everyone is scattered around this prison map but can't move. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to "Murder Mystery X"! You can't move because I'm explaining the rules. Each round someone is a "murderer" and got a knife to kill the opponent team's members. There are 2 murderers and 2 "heroes" who have a gun to kill the murderer of the opponent team. Everyone is just an innocent who can survive. If a hero shoots the wrong person, they're executed and if a murderer kills the opponent team's murderer, the game ends. Be careful! You never know who you can trust! ''The game starts. Rantaro, Tom and Miu are in the cafeteria. '''Tom: '''Prisons suck. '''Rantaro: ''(laughs) '' Wouldn't it be funny if you'd also be able to collect coins for rewards? Tom agrees but gasps when Rantaro drops dead on the ground, Miu laughs. Miu: 'Golden brain genius Miu Iruma saved us all from the evil murderer! Honestly, he'd be great in some murder mystery novel as the first vict- ''Before she can finish the sentence, she drops dead too. Claire, who appears from behind, rolls her eyes. 'Claire: '''What a dumb bitch. '''Tom: '''I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY, EVERYTHING HAPPENED SO FAST! '''Claire: '''Sorry Tom... ''Claire throws the knife at Tom's forehead, killing him, and proceeds to run away, killing Taka in the way who just went to check the gunshot. Later... Crim reaches the cafeteria and looks at the dead bodies. 'Crim: '''What the fuck, why is Tom's body in the boxes? '''Gundham: '''I shall execute you, you sinner! ''Gundham stabs Crim's back with his knife and laughs. 'Junko: '#JusticeForCrim 'Cameron: '''I'M FUCKING STUCK '''Junko: '''Bitch what? '''Cameron: '''This fucking passageway, it kind of collapsed! ''Claire comes back and stabs Cameron in the head. Junko screams. 'Junko: '''Girl, Mukuro is shaking ''Claire prepares to stab Junko but is shot by the hero of the Screaming Gophers... Kanon. 'Kanon: '''Swish swish bitch! Another one in the casket ''The Screaming Gophers win and the maps changes into a small city. Small City '''Cathy Munsch: ''(laughs) By the way, this map is called Italy. '''Tom: '''omg, the Italian illuminati '''Tsumugi: '''I'm too plain to understand, can you explain it? '''Tom: '''It's a long story oops ''Tsumugi frowns and prepares her gun. '' '''Kokichi: '''I fucking swear, if Miu is the Hero of our team again, we're doomed. '''Miu: '''Shut up, you cocksucker, how can you insult a genius like me? '''Tenko: '''Miu, is she harassing you? ''Tenko kicks Kokichi and they proceed to fight again. Sonia: 'Um '''Junko: '''Can our murderer kill those 3 bitches? '''Crim: '''So lucky you aren't in the same team as them. ''Suddenly, Alex Drake jumps off the bridge and lands on Junko's neck, stabbing her. '''Alex Drake: '''HA HA! So fooking funny! '''Kaede: ''(screams) Alex! Watch out, she's behind you! ''Alex turns behind her, Cameron had raised her arm with her knife preparing to stab her but she drops dead due to Tsumugi shooting her in the chest. The game ends. Cathy Munsch: 'A tie... be prepared for the last game, "Flee the Facility". ''Big Tent - Inside Cameron and Alex wake up, they had been disconnected. 'Cameron: '''I'm confused? '''Alex Drake: '''Ugh, agree wid her, foh once '''Cathy Munsch: '''I need you to manipulate the beast of this minigame with the help of good old motion capture. ''Cathy explains the rules of the game... Abandoned Facility 'Cathy Munsch: '''Ok so both teams have to hack the 5 computers scattered throughout their area and escape the facility. Beware of the beast! If they catch you, you'll be frozen into a machine and die, as this is the last game once someone "dies" they're back in the real world. May the last one standing win! '''Kaede: '''Come on guys! We can do it! Oh ''She suddenly stops. 'Mondo: '''What now? '''Kaede: '''I heard something, it has to be the beast. '''Miu: '''Great, so let's head to the other way ''Miu runs away but then yells. 'Miu: '''I FOUND THE COMPUTER, COME! ''They follow her and look around while the girl is hacking the 1st computer.... Meanwhile. the Screaming Gophers are having a hard time finding one. 'Kanon: '''I can't even believe why are we failing when there's literally 9 of us '''Ibuki: '''My gut says that there's a computer behind that door! ''(points at a red door) They follow Ibuki and she was right but there was also a big monster waiting for them. 'Kanon: '''GREAT GUT IBUKI, STRAIGHT INTO THE BEAST'S ARMS! '''Leon: '''She was right though '''Tom: '''Of course Chihiro had to be evicted last time, now who will hack the computer?! '''Rantaro: '''I will try to do it but you have to bait the beast somehow. ''They succeed, the beast chases after Tom, Kanon, Taka and Sonia while Rantaro is protected by the remaining people, hacking the first computer but suddenly... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Only one computer left for the Killer Bass! '''Junko: '''What the fuck, they're cheating! '''Cathy Munsch: '''I....M......QUICK! ''The map starts to glitch. 'Cathy Munsch: '''RUL...EZ....CHANGED! THE ...FIRST PERSON.....WHO MANAGES..... LEAVE THE......CILITY....WINS FOR..........TEAM! ''They're all panicking, it's a race against time. Both teams hear a click as the escape doors are opening but some of the assets of the maps are changing, as well as the environment. Running as fast as they can, Tom and Kanon are ahead of everyone. The Killer Bass are glitching inside a room but these two manage to escape once and for all, ending the game and leading the Screaming Gophers to the victory. '' ''Campfire Ceremony - Night Later that day, the Killer Bass are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 8 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Killer Bass. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallows to Angie, Claire, Crim, Tsumugi, Kaede and Mondo. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You six are safe '''Kokichi: '''NO! '''Miu: '''How dare yall?! ''Tenko is just shaking, speechless. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Miu, you're safe too. ''(throws marshmallow at her) 'Crim: '''Ew no ''Kokichi grits his teeth and Tenko is eating her nails. Suspense killing the two contestants.... .... ........ .............. ........................ ............................... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Tenko, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''Tenko stands up and starts to cry. '' '''Tenko: '''THIS IS NOT GOOD! ''A display shows all the votes. Tenko gained 4 votes, Kokichi 3 votes and Miu 2 votes. '''Mondo: '''Honestly, it would've been miles better if it was Miu to go '''Claire: '''Same but oh well, Tenko, you had been pretty annoying fighting Kokichi during the challenges like no, girl just stop '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) That's what you get for being against me! ''Tenko runs away, too betrayed to proper say them goodbye but once she arrives at the docks a familiar voice greets her. ???: 'Nyeeeeh ''It's Himiko Yumeno. Tenko cheers and hugs her. '''Himiko: '''Watching your elimination.... was a pain... '''Tenko: ''(cries) Himiko I missed you so much '''Himiko: '''It's okay, it's okay, we're together now.... ''The boat leaves as the audience is melting at this heartbreaking beautiful scene, someone is even posting online "LIZZIE IS SHAKING" but details ------------ The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another episode comes to an end and one the audience's favorite fighter has been evicted but what will happen now? Will another fan favorite go? Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off